


Aufs Wort

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Leiden wie ein Tier, Established Relationship, Family, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship, Tatort Berlin, Till Ritters POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antwort auf ein Prompt von failte_aoife im <a href="http://tatort-fandom.livejournal.com/168281.html">Tatort Prompt-Pool</a>: "Es gibt diese Folge 'Leiden wie ein Tier' in der Felix und Sebastian einen Hund adoptieren und ihn Ritter nennen. Macht etwas damit...gemeinsames Gassi-gehen mit oder ohne Sebastian...Ritter zerkaut Ritters Schuhe. Irgendetwas." Mir ist natürlich sofort das Offensichtlichste eingefallen ... zumindest für Slash-Fans ;)</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/34092.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aufs Wort

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß nicht, warum es Ritters POV ist, und auch nicht, warum im Präsens - das ist mir erst beim Schlußsatz aufgefallen. Merkwürdig. Ich hoffe, die beiden klingen nicht zu sehr wie Thiel & Boerne. Vor allem bei Ritters Stimme bin ich mir unsicher, ob ich da die Vorlage treffe.

Als er das nächste Mal bei Felix vorbeifährt, um ihn zur Arbeit mitzunehmen, herrscht dort das helle Chaos. Im Flur liegen zerkaute Schuhe, der Hund tobt durch die Wohnung und Sebastian liegt hysterisch kichernd auf dem Wohnzimmerfußboden. Felix ist noch nicht ganz angezogen, hat Zahnpasta im Gesicht und sieht so aus, als sollte man ihn besser nicht fragen, wie es dazu gekommen ist.

"Na, entfaltet der Hund schon seine pädagogische Wirkung?" Er pfeift nach dem kleinen Kläffer, aber der ignoriert ihn einfach, dreht nicht mal den Kopf.

"Leck mich", knurrt Felix, und Sebastian lacht noch mehr.

"Nicht doch vor dem Kind", sagt Till. "... solche Ausdrücke." Felix wirft ihm einen Blick zu, der noch sehr viel deutlicher ist, sagt aber nichts. Sebastian bekommt die Doppeldeutigkeit zum Glück noch nicht mit, außerdem ist er damit beschäftigt, einen Ball für Rit- ... den Hund zu werfen.

"Nicht im Haus, das hab' ich dir doch schon gesagt", sagt Felix und wechselt in den Vater-Modus. Er scheint dann immer ein paar Zentimeter zu wachsen, denkt Till amüsiert. "Geh' raus mit ihm. Es ist sowieso Zeit für einen Spaziergang - Ritter hat schon den Zimmerkoller." Noch ein Seitenblick.

"Sitz, Ritter!"

Er zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen, als er seinen Namen hört. Und der Hund hört tatsächlich auf herumzutoben, setzt sich hin und sieht Felix an.

"Braver Junge." Felix tätschelt den Hundekopf, und Till merkt, wie seine Ohren warm werden. Was für eine Scheißidee, den Köter nach ihm zu benennen. Was hat sich Felix nur dabei gedacht?

"Wenigstens mit der Hundeerziehung klappt's", sagt er, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. "Wenn dir schon Sebastian auf der Nase herumtanzt."

"Oh ja." Felix ignoriert die Spitze und lächelt unschuldig. "Ritter hört aufs Wort. Weil er weiß, daß das besser für ihn ist. Da ist er schlauer als mancher Mensch."

Ihm liegt eine Antwort auf der Zunge, aber in dem Moment kommt Sebastian mit Jacke und Leine zurück.

"Willst du mal sehen, was Ritter schon alles gelernt hat? Papa kriegt ihn dazu, alles zu machen was er will."

Jetzt sind seine Ohren wirklich rot. Und Felix setzt natürlich gnadenlos noch einen drauf. "Ritter!" Der Hund spitzt die Ohren. "Mach Männchen!" Der Hund gehorcht, und Till zwängt sich ein paar anerkennende Worte durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne. Sebastian freut sich und kann ja nichts dafür, daß sein Vater so ein Arsch ist.

"Ich denke, bald habe ich Ritter so weit, daß er mir abends die Pantoffeln bringt."

Und was für ein Arsch.

Zum Glück sieht Felix endlich auf die Uhr und stellt fest, daß es schon reichlich spät ist. "Auf, Sebastian, raus mit euch beiden. Wir müssen auch gleich los. Und am Nachmittag bist du bei Klaus, vergiß das nicht."

"Mann, ich bin doch keine sechs mehr." Sebastian zieht eine Schnute, während Felix den Reißverschluß seiner Jacke zuzieht.

"Hast du deinen Schlüssel eingesteckt?"

"Hab' ich." Sebastian klingt genauso wie sein Vater, wenn er genervt ist. "Tschüß Papa. Tschüß Till. Na komm, Ritter!"

Der Hund springt mit einem erfreuten kleinen Bellen auf und die zwei sind Sekunden später aus der Tür.

"So." Er sieht Felix an, der seinen Blick unschuldig erwidert. "Ritter hört also aufs Wort."

"Schlafzimmer", sagt Felix in diesem Befehlston, der keinen Widerspruch duldet. Sie haben maximal fünfzehn Minuten und keine Zeit, noch lange zu streiten. Till ist schon kurz vorm Bett und halb ausgezogen als ihm bewußt wird, daß Felix anscheinend recht hat mit dem aufs Wort hören.

Verdammt.

*** Fin ***


End file.
